Wild Ones
by myrddin767
Summary: Benny has an idea to get Sarah's and Erica's attention, but it is definitely something Ethan wasn't expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Ones**

****_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything MBAV, no matter how much I wish I did...

**Chapter One**

"Hey Ethan!"

"What?"

"I just got this great idea!"

"Oh nooooooo!" Ethan groaned. "Last time we did one of your great ideas we had a disaster on our hands!"

"Aww Ethan, But this one's good! I can feel it!" Benny whined. "You don t have to agree right away, just listen to me, K?"

"I'm not agreeing at all! I m trying to beat this level, and it s not easy when my partner refuses to help me!" Ethan almost

shouted. It was the week before school started again, and Ethan and Benny had spent the whole summer having fun, while

honing Benny's magic, and their shared gaming skills. Most of the time Benny practiced magic with his grandma, who was able

to contain any and all mistakes Benny made while practicing. However, occasionally Benny would get so excited over a spell,

that he just had to try it out right then and there, usually with hilarious consequences, or disastrous, depending on who you

were it seemed.

"But Ethan, this one for sure will get Sarah's attention." Benny wheedled. He knew that if he added her into the mix, then

Ethan would be so much closer to caving. "We wont even tell Rory, that way you ll be able to live it down if it goes wrong."

"Wow, great confidence booster Benny." Ethan mumbled. His will was starting to crumble, and they both knew it.

"The girls won't even know it was us unless we tell them, so you don t have to worry about them finding out to soon."Of

course Benny wasn't just doing this so Sarah would notice Ethan. He was certainly going to help his best friend as much as he

could, but he had another reason for it. "Erica will finally realize that I m not just a snack that she isn't allowed to eat! Come on

E, let s just try it pleeeaaasseee?!"

"Oh all right, since you won t stop about it." Ethan agreed, finally setting down his controller and facing Benny. "So what is it?" Now that he had finally given in to the inevitable, he supposed he might as well be excited for it as well.

"So we become the ultimate party throwers!" Benny exclaimed.

"What? You do realize that not only are we nerds, but also that becoming the ultimate party throwers will tip everyone off that it was us?"

Benny scowled, annoyed that Ethan was already picking wholes in his plans. "Oh I know! We can be disguised! Make everyone at the party where masks, and have special ones for ourselves!"

"I supposed that we could try it, but won t the vamps notice our smell?" Ethan asked.

"Hmm, I think I have a spell that could help... Ahah! Here it is!" Benny said, rifling through his spellbook. "This is supposed to

help with bad breath, but a note says that it can extend to cover every smell of the body. It s worth a try."

"Ok, try it now, so we can be sure." Ethan said, forgetting his doubts about Benny's magical abilities.

"_Odorem Transitus_!" Benny said pointing his hand at Ethan. "So, take a sniff!'

Ethan smelled his hands, then tested his breath, and gagged "Whoa Benny, that is strong! Now I sell like your grandma's

soap! What did you do?"

"Hmm, it says it should fade in a few hours. I know! I was thinking about something that smelled when I cast the spell, and it

was Grandma s hand soap. Sorry, I ll try thinking of lemons." He stated, getting ready to cast the spell.

"Wait! Try mints instead please. I don t want to smell like Mom's furniture cleaner all day." Ethan declared quickly.

"**_Odorem Transitus!"_** Thundered a second time.

"Ok, this time I tried to redo the smell of your entire body."

"BENNY! You made my whole body smell like I dived into a box of Altoids!" Ethan yelled.

"Hey now, at least we know it works. Sheesh, I m doing all the work here." Benny huffed.

"Ok, I guess it ll work." Ethan grumbled. "So what disguises will we choose? And we have to have a name, something catchy,

that'll make everyone want to come."

"Let s be the Wild Ones!" Benny shouted.

"Hmm, Wild Ones eh?" chuckled a new, calculating voice.

"JANE! Oh no, now we re dead!" Ethan moaned, hiding his head with a pillow.

"Where did you come from?" asked a flinching Benny.

Over the course of the summer, Jane had gotten rich blackmailing the two boys to keep all their shenanigans a secret. "Its

dinner time, Mom thought you might wanna know. Of course this little tidbit will be of much more interest to her than whether

you want salads." She responded.

"Nonononono. What do we have to do this time?" Ethan's voice came hurriedly from behind the pillow.

"I want in." Jane declared simply.

"_What?!_" Benny and Ethan yelled together, Ethan finally coming out from behind the pillow.

"You heard me, I want to join the party committee, and be invited. You both know you need someone else or this party will be a

catastrophe."

"She does have a point Benny" Ethan said, looking from his sister to his best friend with wide eyes. "She can definitely help

with all the planning and prep work."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone about it? And I mean anyone and everyone." Benny asked, staring at Jane.

"Of course" Jane said unflustered.

"All right then, we have no choice. And now FOOD!" Benny screamed, running out the door, and down the stairs.

"Come on fellow committee member" Ethan grinned resignedly. "Let's eat."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This was unbeta'd, so if anyone finds any mistakes, let me know! On another subject, I have a party scene planned, but I'm not so good at writing party scenes, so if anyone wants to help with that, just PM me. And Enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"So did you hear the rumor about the End of Summer Party yet?" Erica queried Sarah, bubbling with enthusiasm.

"Of course, it's all over the student forums." replied the other vamp, getting the last of her stuff from her locker. **_(A/N _**_**IDK if they have a student forum, I'm just making one for them. Deal with it**_**_) _**"And like everyone else is buzzing about it as well."

"I just can't wait!" Erica jumped up and down.

"Wow, what's up with her?" Ethan and Benny sauntered up, deciding to see if they could keep their part in the party a secret.

"Humpf, Nothing you dorks would ever understand. We've been invited to an amazing End of Summer Party, and it's

completely Geek-Free." Erica snarled.

"Calm down, we only asked." Benny said taking a step back.

"Well she's pretty excited seeing as how she hasn't been to a party in like two months." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Oh, can we come?" Ethan asked.

"Of course not" replied Erica "Didn't you just hear me? No geeks allowed. Now scram."

Following that outburst, Ethan and Benny went to their lockers, laughing when they were out of earshot. "Looks like

it works! We can keep a secret from those two!"

"Keep what a secret?" wondered Rory, who just popped up behind them.

"AHHH! Rory! Don't just use your vampire speed to sneak up on us!" Hissed Ethan. "Us humans get surprised when

you do that." Thankfully Rory seemed to have forgotten all about his earlier question.

"So, who're you taking to the party?" Rory followed the two humans as they went to class.

"Ha, Erica just shut us down. So don't think we're going." Benny answered, giving them an excuse to be away from

their friends during the time of the party.

"Awww, you should just go stag like me! I'm sure at the party no one will be able to resist us!"

"Good luck with that Rory." Ethan muttered drily as they started class.

At lunch the party was all he could talk about. "Did you know that their name is 'Wild Ones', the guys throwing the

party? And their mascot is a wolf? The rumors say that it will be a masked party, and they will provide these

masquerade masks at the door!"

"Wow, really? Too bad we won't be there." Ethan and Benny exchanged sly looks without Rory noticing.

"Yeah, too bad, I'll tell you all about it later though, K?"

"All right."

The rest of the week was spent planning feverishly for the party, renting the building, getting the masks, the special

ones for Benny and Ethan; and for Jane as well when she insisted on it. When Ethan brought up how much it would

cost to Benny, he reminded Ethan of the first spell he learned, he could get as much money as needed. They had set

up a website for the details of the party, and put a link to it in the forum earlier. When Friday night before the party

on Saturday finally came, they put the final details on the site, had Jane help with the decorations in the building,

getting all the various paraphernalia, like food, wolf napkins, cups, and all the rest needed for a party. That morning,

the students had come in to find a single invite in their lockers, and a warning that invites to all other parties were

going to be given out on site, so if they weren't there for this one, then they wouldn't be able to come the next

time. Benny had practiced some locking spells, and made the invites into the keys, thus ensuring that only those

with invites were able to come. The students, not knowing of the magic, thought that it was made all the more

exclusive because of the invite only members. Ethan spent his Thursday making it look like the invites had a special

computer chip to act as a key, and used Friday to make it look like the doors on the warehouse looked the same.

**_(A/N not so good writing the party scenes, so for now I'm just going to do my best)_**

The party house was full that Saturday night, most of the school made it; not wanting to miss out on what could be

the defining moment of their social year. Needless to say it was a complete success, the 'Wild Ones' were the center

of attention, with impressive wolf masks; although Jane was kept off to the side, so no one would wonder why one

of them was so short and seemed so young, and everyone made sure to get an invite to the next one. There wasn't

a time and place on these invites, just a link to a website, and a code that would allow entrance, so when the next

time was solidified, they would be able to get the details.

When they went home late that night, with Ethan's parents already taken care of by Jane, and Benny sleeping over

with Ethan, they all were very happy at how it worked out. Both Ethan and Benny were able to keep their secret;

the smell spell had worked perfectly.

* * *

_**A/N:**_Thank you all for the amazing reviews! It really helps. Just to make one thing completely clear, this is **NOT ** a Bethan fic, it is Etharah and Bennica. Also I really don't think that Rory could be as completely clueless as they make him in S2, so I'm giving him a break. Otherwise I hope everyone is in character. Till next time! :D  
Also thank you for the idea funkybananas47 I will work it in for one of the later scenes. ;D


End file.
